Kiss Me I'm Irish
by Shurtugal781226
Summary: Criss/Colfer RPF oneshot. When Darren kisses Chris onstage on July 3rd in Dublin, the last night of the Glee Live tour, many interesting things happen. Rated M for a reason.


Although Chris had a feeling Darren had something up his sleeve for the last night of the tour, the last thing he expected was to have to hide a hard on in front of thousands of people.

Oh how Chris enjoyed their little game. Flirting with Darren while playing Kurt and Blaine was one of his absolute favorite pastimes.

Feeling giddy, after reading his playful poem to Darren and asking him to join Glee Club; all the while watching him control his amusement with star-quality professionalism, the second Darren feigned dapper embarrassment and said, "Kurt - just shut up. C'mere…" Chris knew the skit wasn't going to go as planned. At this thought he forgot he was missing out on toying with the camera and the audience (something he also enjoyed), and stumbled up toward Darren, his heart starting to pound faster than normal, grinning.

Darren's eyes darted toward the crowd, and then back to Chris; an almost smirk playing upon his lips. Chris lowered his microphone expectantly, holding his body as Kurt does, relishing in the fact that he loves the creative freedom that comes with his character.

"Kurt, you had me at-"

Darren dove in for Chris's mouth, both hands going to his face to keep him steady. Chris's eyebrows shot up in surprise, yet his body almost instinctively went to grab Darren back, but instead settled for waving his arms around like a loon.

The crowd went absolutely insane.

Mixed with the adrenaline of being onstage with crowd enthusiasm, the way Darren always puts in the effort of being a 110% kisser and the complete spontaneity of the situation made Chris's blood flow, rather rapidly (and unexpectedly) to all the wrong places.

Immediately after making of play of swooning, legs like jelly, falling to the floor and rolling, Chris instantly crossed his legs to hide his embarrassing arousal. Chris was certain nobody would have noticed, especially since Darren was coddling the crowd for several seconds.

"Wear another Blazer?" promptly came Chris's line, but his voice betrayed him by being breathless and sounding more like a question than normal. Darren crouched low on the ground toward Chris, his hazel eyes smoldering and triumphant all at once.

"You _love_ the Blazer…" Darren said in his best sex voice, instantly pumping more blood down south. Distracted, Chris nodded numbly, so very thankful that the rest of the lines were rehearsed enough to be finished up effectively without much brain function.

The beginning guitar part of 'Jesse's Girl' came on, and lights went out granted Chris's issue private reprieve when Darren dashed off stage, Chris following suit moments later.

Darren turned around and winked at Chris before dashing to his dressing room backstage, gearing up for his wardrobe change with the rest of New Directions. Chris fell into a quick pace, staring ahead without really seeing anything except for the replay of the exciting moment on stage and that _wink._

_Honestly, what is wrong with me?_Chris asked himself, snapping himself out of his stupor. But for some ungodly reason his erection would just not go away, and that would just not do. He'd probably die of embarrassment sporting it onstage in painted on black jeans._ Man, has it really been this long since I've had any? I guess I could just take care of it really fast…_

Chris glanced around guiltily before opening his dressing room door and closing it quickly behind him. He stood for a moment pondering the doorknob wondering why it didn't have a lock. Nobody ever came knocking at this point in the set, so Chris doubted he would be disturbed.

In a rush he turned on some soft music and then grabbed his next outfit and laid it out in front of the mirror before slipping off his shoes, removing his gray vest, unbuttoning his shirt down and stretching out on his red faux leather couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting his vest lay across his forehead to block out some of the light.

Chris unzipped his tight black jeans slowly, and struggled momentarily before slipping them, as well as his briefs down to his knees. Finally comfortable, and knees splayed, Chris reached down and grasped his hard length firmly with his right hand. He groaned deeply as he starting pumping, almost in tune with the music; arousing images popping into his head; blocking all else out from the world.

Bright stage lights illuminating a naked Darren Criss. A dark, hot room where Darren is sweating and playing the guitar. Those smoldering eyes looking up at him while his mouth is stretched around Chris's cock, pupils blown, lips swollen red.

_"_Oh God- _Darren…"_ Chris moaned.

—

Darren was walking with a spring in his step, smiling jovially at all the crew that were to pass. For weeks, Chris had been trying to get him to crack, but he was the one to finally do it in the end!

_I'm gonna kiss him!_ Darren remembered telling a select few of his brilliant plan, and it went swimmingly. Darren had the sudden urge to go rub it in Chris's face. Flirt-mocking Chris and hearing his witty retorts was one of his favorite pass times. He made a B-line toward Chris's dressing room, feeling like a scheming child.

Darren arrived to the closed door, and knocked quietly, rolling on the balls of his feet, smiling devilishly.

There wasn't an answer; however he heard some soft music. So to be polite he pressed his ear to the door, to make sure not to just walk in while Chris was changing. Darren had a fleeting image of Chris naked, and his stomach did a back flip, rather unexpectedly.

Then - "Oh God - _Darren."_ he heard muffled through the door. Darren quirked one triangular brow. Was that a request? A demand? Annoyance? He couldn't quite pinpoint the tone of his voice, but it sounded like Chris knew he was not only at the door, but was expecting his arrival.

Darren opened the door swiftly, swag settling in, about to dish out his first remark in how much more awesome he was than Chris, when he stopped in his tracks; words dying in his throat.

Darren's mouth fell open. He could not believe what he was seeing. The first thing he noticed besides the obvious freed erection Chris was palming was a small bead of sweat rolling down Chris's forehead. The next thing was that Chris's shirt was unbuttoned, showing his pale but amazingly defined chest, which was moving up and down with rapid breaths. Usually so modest and put together, Chris was completely undone under his hand.

He had no idea that Darren was there. Along with the music and his continuous delicious moaning, he was in his own world. Darren was glued to the spot forced to reconsider what he heard a moment before but-

"Darren… _fuck me_!" Chris groaned.

Darren's eyes widened. If he couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't believe his ears either. Chris was _jerking off_ to the thought of _HIM_. Rooted on the spot, unable to tear his gaze, he felt blood rush up to his cheeks. It was then he realized he started getting hard because when his heart started beating faster, he felt a forceful throb in his tight jeans.

He watched as Chris's fist twisted slightly on the head of his cock, the rest of his body rigid and twitching. Darren could tell Chris was close. And in that moment, the only thing Darren wanted to do was fuck Chris senseless.

Darren, still frozen in place unable to tear is gaze away from the scene in front of him, could tell that Chris was close to climaxing, and without even questioning why he was thinking this; he knew it would be nothing less than a tragedy if that happened before Darren could run his hands all over him.

Chris quickened his pace, muscles of his neck straining under his perfect jaw line. This was the final stretch. It was now or never.

Darren cleared his throat, "-Uh…" was all he could manage.

—

Chris froze rigid as a board. He was _so_ close but -

"WHATTHEFUCKOHMYGODDARREN!" Chris shrieked when he removed the vest covering his eyes and to his horror saw Darren standing a few feet into his dressing room, mouth hanging open and eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

"What are yo-oh my god-fu-this is mortifying!" Chris spluttered while hastily pulling up his jeans to hide his aching cock, his face flushed beet red, he was sure of it. "You can't just walk in here without letting a guy know!"

He wanted to die. Or melt through the floor. _Please, god don't tell me he heard me…._he thought as he haphazardly turned off the music, all the while adjusting things around the room, running his free hand through his hair while the other was trying to zip up his deathly tight pants against his budge, avoiding Darren's general direction. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to see me like this; knock next time?"

Darren cleared his throat, but his voice still came out raspy. "I-uh did. C-Could you just hold on a sec?"

Chris stopped his manic motions and chanced a glance at him, afraid for what he was going to say or do next.

Darren's mouth had finally closed, and his face and grown very serious, but he wasn't quite looking at Chris. His eyes were sort of glazed. Then, in one swift motion Darren pulled his blue polo over his head.

"Dar, wha-?"

Before Chris could register what was happening, Darren had closed the space between them, grabbing Chris's hips and pressing them into his. Blood pounding in his ears, he let out a harsh breath. It was unmistakable; he could feel Darren's hard length pressed against his.

Darren groaned deep in his throat. "Chris…"

The sound of him saying his name like that sent a trill through Chris's body. He had no idea why or how this was happening, or if it was real, but this was the sexiest fucking thing ever.

Chris ran his hands up Darren's defined chest, savoring the way the peppered black hair and smooth skin felt under his fingertips. Chris watched as his breathing allowed his muscles to move teasingly under his skin. His body was absolutely beautiful. Darren shivered slightly at his touch.

"Is this happening?" Chris asked breathlessly. Darren's aroma was intoxicating.

"Shhh, no talking," Darren whispered before leaning in slowly, his eye lashes fanning across his cheeks as he closed his eyes and took Chris's lips into his. It reminded him a lot of Kurt and Blaine's first kiss, in the way they they started off gentle and slow, without tongue. Chris's pelvis twitched slightly toward Darren, and then the kiss took a very different turn.

Darren groaned again, and then twisted his fingers into Chris's thick hair. Both hands, holding Chris in place once again turned him on more than he even thought possible. It was in fact, what made him have to relieve himself in the first place.

Self-consciousness disappeared; both men started kissing, open mouthed, with their tongues dancing for dominance. Chris grasped Darren's hips firmly and started grinding into him, unable to control himself.

Darren broke the kiss briefly to mutter, "Oh my god Chris," his breathing was erratic…"I could tell you knew exactly how to move those hips watching you do Single Ladies..."

Chris responded by shoving Darren into the nearest wall, lips traveling down his jaw line and neck, his stubble burning his lips in all the right ways.

Darren's scent was making him drunk with lust, grazing his teeth slightly and tasting the salt near his collarbone. Darren shivered again, hands running through Chris's hair.

"Don't stop." was all he said.

Chris obliged by starting to suck and biting slightly to give Darren his own special little mark. Chris continued grinding into Darren, the friction making him tingle low in his spine. This was better than any fantasy he could have thought of.

"Okay- this needs to go," Darren gasped, ripping Chris's already unbutton shirt off and threw it to the floor. Their bare chests made contact then, and Darren's first full-out whine of need came right afterwards.

"_Darren…"_

They started kissing furiously, unable to get enough of each other, so close but not close enough. Chris hands then took residence in Darren's sweaty curls, while Darren's fingernails scratching teasingly down Chris's back. Chris had no choice to break their lips apart to lean his head back and groan in pleasure.

"God, fuck. _Chris_- you are so fucking sexy I can't stand it!" Darren growled before attacking Chris's throat, sucking, biting and moaning. Chris let out a low whine, and let his hands fall to Darren's chest with a slap, and then travel down to the top of his orange pants. Chris started stroking the skin and his happy trail near the waistband teasingly, smirking slightly.

"Oh god, just do it," Darren practically begged, detaching his lips from Chris's throat, looking him straight into his crystal blue eyes. If Darren ever smoldered, it was nothing like it was now. Darren's hazel irises were a thin outline of his completely blown pupils. This man was desperate for Chris, and that very realization made tremors roll down his body.

Darren sighed with relief when Chris got down on his knees, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with his boxers all at once, releasing his dick. Chris took a moment to appreciate the view before him. If there was a window in his dressing room, light from the heavens would probably have shined right upon it. Chris had never before beheld such a beautiful package.

Salivating slightly, Chris gripped the base and took Darren completely into his mouth. "_Ohhhh.."_ Darren moaned as his head lolled backwards and smacked the wall behind him. Chris swallowed and moaned around him, before sucking up to the very tip and flicking his tongue teasingly on the underside of the head. At that moment Darren thrust deep into Chris, grabbing his hair roughly.

Chris popped off coughing slightly. "Oh, shit sorry Chris." Darren looked down apologetically. "I'm trying to control myself but you're just _so good…._"

Chris just smiled, took one hand to push Darren's hips steady in place, the other hand at the base again, and sunk onto Darren once more. He started off slow, but quickly gained pace. The noises Darren were making were completely delectable, making Chris's cock throb painfully against his tight jeans as he whined against Darren's hard length.

"Chris I'm close.. But I don't want to come yet," Darren whimpered. Chris made an obscene slurping noise before releasing Darren. "What would you like to do?" he asked quietly, his voice raspy.

"Chris I-" Darren stammered. "I want you to fuck me."

Chris remained silent for a few moments before answering. "A-are you sure? It's a lot different than being with a girl."

Chris was pumping Darren slowly so it took him a minute to regain composure. "I know. I mean, I just can't stop thinking about it... I swear you've made me Colfersexual.."

Chris managed not laughing out loud, but then became serious. "Okay, it will hurt.. So just let me know if it's too much and we can switch positions. I've been dreaming about _you_fucking _me for ages._ But I promise I'll make this good for you."

"Oh, I don't have a doubt in my mind… I just want your flawless hips to completely wreck me… _oh god…"_ Darren thrust into Chris's fist at the thought. Chris studied Darren's chiseled, beautiful face for a moment, watching beads of sweat roll deliciously down his throat.

Chris couldn't take it anymore. In one swift motion, he unzipped his jeans and pulled them completely off, kicking them across the room. His cock finally free, begging for more contact, Chris crashed his body into Darren again, his skin on fire and ecstatic at the feeling of their naked bodies moving together. It was possibly the best sensation in the entire world feeling their erections rub together like that.

"Chris, you're so gorgeous.." Darren whispered into his ear, sending more chills down his spine.

They were kissing again, passionately, until Chris pulled away at the realization - "Darren, I don't have any lube.. Or a condom... I didn't really expect to have these things lying around this tour.." he trailed off, disappointment welling in his chest that now this might not go the way he wanted it to.

Darren grunted, "I don't care, I'm clean, if you are, just please fuck me or I'm going to go insane.."

"I am," Chris said triumphantly. "And I think I can solve our lube issue.." Chris grinned knowingly and winked at Darren, then shoved their bodies to the floor. Chris kissed him hungrily for a minute before letting go, and leaning above Darren a few inches.

"Flip over now." Chris commanded.

"_Anything_ for you.." Darren growled before grasping Chris's left buttock for a moment before doing as told. Darren was now lying his stomach, his head on his arms, eyes closed, looking peaceful.

Before getting to the dirty work, Chris took a moment to appreciate all the muscled planes of Darren's back, running his fingers lightly, enjoying the fact that Darren was shivering in pleasure.

Snapping out of his trance, Chris stuck index and middle finger on Darren's full lips, stroking them briefly before demanding, "Suck."

Darren complied, slathering Chris's fingers with warm saliva. While Darren was doing this, Chris used his free hand to start teasing Darren's entrance, then moving down, lightly caressing the skin under his testicles.

"Oh, _wow.."_Darren moaned, releasing Chris's fingers. With practiced movements he took his lubricated fingers and started running them in circular motions around his hole before slipping one inside.

He let Darren get used to the intrusion before adding another finger, slowly opening him up by moving in and out steadily. "How is it? Can I keep going?" Chris asked tentiavely. Darren hummed and nodded, eyes still closed.

Seconds later, his eyelids snapped opening because what Chris did next he was not expecting in the slightest. With his two fingers inside, Chris had then leaned down and started swirling his tongue around Darren's entrance. Darren was so shocked by how amazing sensation was.

Darren's groans were growing louder once Chris slipped his tongue inside, while slightly scissoring his fingers, tasting Darren and enjoying every second of it. The fingers of his other hand starting rubbing his testicles again, so slightly, before traveling up and gently caressed his prostate. Darren twitched violently in pleasure at that, amazed with how phenomenal Chris was.

Foreplay, or working someone open like this had never been this sensual for Chris before, and it was possible because it was Darren's first time with a guy. Chris whined at the thought of being Darren's first, and wanted to make it the best he possible could for him.

"… Fu.. Fu-uck Chris, if you don't stop what you're doing I'm uh, i'm going to come.."

Chris applied a few more strokes of his fingers and swirling of the tongue before he backed up, placed his hands on Darren's hips and moved him into crouching position on all fours. As Chris spit on his hand and stroked himself a few times, his poor neglected cock, then readied himself for entering before Darren stopped him.

"Chris wait, I want to see you." He said affectionately.

Darren turned over, laying on his back on the cool floor and looked Chris deep in his eyes. "C'mere…" In one swift motion, Chris lost balance, but Darren caught him, supporting his behind, and pulled Chris's knees his shoulders. Chris was now kneeling around Darren, sitting on his chest, his length right in Darren's face.

Darren looked hungry but apprehensive at the same time. "Allow me…" He sunk onto Chris slowly, lubricating his cock and working the shaft. Chris could tell Darren was slightly inexperienced with this, but it felt amazing all the same.

Chris stared down, mouth fucking him for a moment, getting himself nice and wet before backing out and nudging Darren's thighs apart, settling himself in between them. Darren then hooked his legs securely around Chris and then started holding onto his arms for support.

Chris's hands were splayed on each side of Darren's head, not breaking eye contact when he started to slowly push himself inside. Darren winced and groaned at the same time, trying to relax his muscles that were stretching open for Chris's thick length.

Chris moaned loudly, being inside Darren was hot, warm, wet and tight all at the same time. It was absolute ecstasy. Once Chris was all the way in, he rocked slowly, knowing full well that the deeper, better and the more sensitive.

Darren and Chris gasped at the same time at the sensation. "Oh fuuuuck.."

Chris leaned down and kissed Darren again, loving the way his full lips felt against his, all the while still rocking slowly, giving Darren time to adjust. Their lips moved together like they were made for each other. Smooth and wet, and tongues dancing and playing.

"Faster." Darren muttered.

Chris pulled back all the way to the head, rubbing the bottom of it on Darren's prostate. Both men shrieked in pleasure. Darren opened his eyes, "How do you do that?" he moaned looking at Chris, smoldering again.

Chris smirked, and then snapped his hips forward. Once. Twice. Again. He was plowing into Darren and didn't care about anything else. Darren's legs tightened around Chris as his back arched and he groaned loudly, grabbing at Chris's hips, obscenities on his lips. Chris's fingers were white on the floor with all the pressure, but he kept going, shoving himself inside his hole, faster, harder, and stronger.

"Darren I'm close," Chris panted a minute or so later. He felt sweat dripping down from his wet hair, plastered to his forehead, rolling down his nose at he looked at Darren with a ravenous gaze. The slapping sound of their naked, sweaty skin over and over was too much for Darren.

"Me too..." Darren whined, and then grabbed himself and started stroking. It was then Chris felt a cramp in his arm, so he adjusted onto his elbows, their chests pressed together, so he could feel Darren pumping his cock high on his stomach. Their kisses became fire, as this new position gave Chris more of an advantageous angle to slam into Darren mercilessly; screaming his name.

Chris came, longer and harder than he ever had in his life, vision going black except for white spots, and his hips stuttered and all the nerves of his body shuddered with the force of his orgasm.

Darren came moments afterward, his come spilling all over his hand, their stomachs and chests. The scene was so pornographic, so hot and dirty Darren couldn't believe it was possible.

As they both came down from their high, Chris pulled out and then collapsed on top of Darren, twitching now and then and sighing contentedly in each other's ears, still breathing quite heavily.

"That was… that was the most amazing-" Darren began.

"The best I ever had, oh my GOD Darren..." Chris finished for him.

Darren chuckled to himself and then sighed as he adjusted their legs into a more comfortable position, and stroking Chris's back softly.

Chris leaned up slightly, exhausted, and kissed Darren sloppily, while running his fingers through his sweaty dark curls, but they both sighed in pleasure all the same.

Chris stilled for a moment in wonder, "What if someone heard us?" he asked in a small voice.

"Who cares?" Darren grinned widely, waving it off non-chalantly.

"I do.. This might be awkward later…" Chris sounded unsure of himself.

Darren took Chris's face into his hand and looked into his eyes. "Not for me. Yes we need to hurry or everyone will soon worry about our whereabouts, but I am going to go out onto that stage and just stare and sing to you, so the whole crowd can feel the chemistry we just made together."

Chris didn't know what to say, so he settled for leaning and kissing him chaste on the lips. He then smiled and hummed happily as he laid his head upon Darren's shoulder. "I don't feel like moving."

"Then let's just lay here a moment." Darren murmured.

Seems fitting that there are fireworks going off in America right now. If they only knew.


End file.
